Always and Forever
by sansarae.jones
Summary: England has known Monaco for a while, and he thinks he knows her pretty well. But there is one thing he didn't know, and also waited for.


Always And Forever

Monaco is weird. She's...special...is all I can think to describe her. I hate France, everyone knows. But Monaco...she's different. She's not like _the frog_ at all. Well, maybe a little, she is a French territory after all. But I can hold a sensible conversation with her, and she's not as...perverted...as France. She was sensible, she had class, but she wasn't stuck up, and she was sociable. She was perfect.

I thought about my association with Monaco while I made my way to the World Summit Meeting. Yes, that's what it was; only an _association_. I really didn't want it to be anything more, I'm not looking for a relationship. Not only would it be extra stress, but if we broke up, we'd still see each other for hundreds if not thousands of years after. Surely Monaco understood that? Wait, why would she have to? She doesn't like me that way.

I opened the door to the meeting hall to be greeted with the usual shouts of an argument that meant nothing in the long run. I took a seat at the table after getting some tea and tried to block out the noise. I almost didn't notice Monaco approach me, she can be co quiet when she wants to be.

"Hello there, England." She greeted with a soft smile. I looked up at her from my chair, my tea half raised to my lips. "Hello Monaco," I said, returning the smile as I set down my tea, " How have you been?" Monaco sits next to me. " Oh, I've been good, I guess. I don't have to worry about much, being a territory, accept for _France._" She put an emphasis on France. Yes, she shares my annoyance for  
France, but purely his pervertedness.

I laughed to myself as he watched America and France argue about nothing in particular, merely picking at each other's culture and such. I sighed, this was really old. I looked around the table, Japan was reading a manga, Russia was bugging his Baltic States, and Italy, Romano, Spain, and Germany were all chatting about...something. God this conference room was too loud.

As a matter of fact, this conference room was too hot too. And now it was overwhelming. Everything was suddenly too bright and too loud and too hot. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. Monaco showed up at my side, how had she gotten there? Then she started saying something, " England? England! Are you okay?" _stupid question to ask someone_ I thought. Now the lights were fading. Everyone else had come over to see what was wrong at this point, I think America was calling someone... " Hello, 911? My friend just collapsed, we need an ambulence!" I didn't have enough energy to tell him that as a country, it would be safer if we went to my house before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a bed, and Monaco was sitting beside me, holding my hand. "You're finally awake," She commented, I nodded my head, "You really scared us, England." I muttered an apology, I honestly had no idea how that had happened. "So what happened?" Monaco looked away. That was never a good sign.

"Well, luckily it was only exhaustion and a slight cold, but the doctors started freaking out when they realized you were...different." _different _I thought with a huff, _they have no idea. _

"So then," Monaco broke the silence, " Now that you're conscious, lets go do something!" She jumps up, excited. Laughing, I got up and walked with her to the door. I forgot how cheery she can be sometimes, though I guess that's one of the perks of being so close to her is that I get to see this side of her.

We ended up going to a restaurant. America recommended it, figuring we needed some time together in a crowded, loud, dirty public place. I sighed, I needed to be more positive, like Monaco. Like Monaco? Yes, I realized as I glanced at her, she was having fun and talking away while I was focused on trying not to touch anyone or breath in all the different scents of these dirty peo-

"England?" Monaco was looking at me. "Erm, yes?" She cast her gaze at the table, taking on her serious tone again, though it sounded edged with disappointment. "You weren't listening, were you?" My hand shot to the back of my neck, a habit I had picked up from being stuck around America all too often. "Terribly sorry love, no I wasn't." She cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. She laughed slightly, "You called me _love. _I don't know if that's just you being British or what."

Oh no, I'm blushing. " I assure you I was simply using it as a term of endearment. We _are _friends." She looked down at her once-full plate, "Yeah..." I had a feeling that struck a chord. Time to change the subject. But before I could say anything- "Are you sure you're fine, England?" That was Monaco, always worrying. "I'm fine, but can we go somewhere else? I don't quite like it here."

"Sure," She said smiling, "I'll follow you anywhere." And in front of the whole restaurant, she kissed me; full on the lips. "Always and forever."


End file.
